Loyalty Mission
by fanforlife4
Summary: Shepard finds another way to retrieve Hock's DNA


Hey thanks for reading my story. For the pass few months I been trying to make a perfect Hock, and Shepard story so please comment for tips, etc. I changed a few things during Kasumi Loyalty Mission for example Hock, and guards are a little hornier about Shepard, and her dress. And Hock's room a little different Enjoy!

"Your doing great Shepard the only thing we need is Hock's Voice Lock, and DNA."

"Let's just get this mission done so we could get back to the Normandy." She spoke into the comm with a calm voice.

Shepard wasn't use to the high heels yet, but she knew people around her thought she looked hot. Shepard waked closer towards Hock.

Hock signaled at Shepard "Miss Gunn over here!" Hock smiled starring at her perfect breast.

"Wonderful party " the woman smiled at Hock, taking another sip from her drink.

"Great to have you here Miss Gunn now enjoy the party." As Shepard turned away from Hock, and smiled a light tap could be felt on Shepard's ass.

On the comm Kasumi static voice could be heard. "Shepard while you were having fun with you boyfriend I made it into Hock's room. Sadly there is no DNA sample I could find try to talk to Hock, and find another way. I'll get cracking on the voice lock. Kasumi out."

Shepard had no chance to reply back instead she went back towards Hock.

"Ah Miss Gunn I hope that scene at the door didn't sour your evening I hope." The woman and man next to Hock chuckled.

"It's your party I think your more than fair." The clatter of glass, and laughing made talking almost impossible at the party.

"I'm please you understand now if you'll excuse me." Hock turned away from Shepard, and continued back with chatting with the two guests next to them.

"I certainly wouldn't describe you as offensive ." Hock starred at Shepard for a moment he turned back to his two guests telling the two to leave.

"You don't know me very well do you?" Hock took a sip from his glass.

"Maybe there's a place we could change that. Perhaps right now hm." Shepard smiled at Hock as she lower her left hand towards Hock penis rubbing it.

Hock smiled at Shepard bringing his right arm towards his mouth chattering on the comm link. "Samson gets my room ready I'm having a guest over." Hock pulled the comm away from his big lips.

"Miss Gunn once I fuck your clit you'll be begging for more."

Hock's room was beautiful there were paintings everywhere. Asari, Humans, Turian art you name it Hock had it.

"Take a seat Miss Gunn enjoy yourself I'll just get ready." He chuckled at Shepard, and swiftly turned his head back.

Shepard relaxed on the soft comfortable couch. "I see you're a fan of art Mr. Hock." Shepard starred at the Asari art mostly. An Asari in heavy armor with a rifle brought her attention the most.

"I'm Miss Gunn, but I'm a bigger fan of this." Hock slammed Shepard down to the couch. Shepard felt a cold tongue in her mouth. Shepard was confused, but she only did the same back kissing Hock. Their tongue wrapped together.

"Some guy you are Hock." The two laughed for a while but continued back with their sex. Hock got on top of Shepard the two were still kissing passionately. Shepard raised her hand slipping it into Hock's pant.

"Miss Gunn you naughty whore." Shepard pulled Hock's pants, and underwear off revealing Hock's penis.

"Suck it!" Shepard didn't have to be asked twice. Shepard brought it in deeply sucking it happily.

"Ohh..hhh!" Hock enjoyed it he didn't care if he guests waiting for him outside he wanting Shepard all night.

"I'm going to cum! Shepard pulled out the penis of her mouth. With a final thrust semen injected on Shepard's face, and dress. Shepard wiped off some of the cum on her mouth, but to only to put it in her mouth. The two kissed deeply again as the rolled off the couch.

"Let's take off the dress yes?" Shepard stripped off the dress quickly. Hock ripped the bra, and panties off.

"Faster Hock!" Shepard moaned deeply as Hock inserted his penis in her clit.

(2 hrs later)

Shepard left Hock's room she felt soar, and uneven. Her hair was messy with cum, and her dress was filled with white stuff, but she didn't care she got the most important thing a DNA sample. Kasumi and Shepard met outside.

"Might want to fix your breast Miss Gunn." Kasumi laughed heavily. Shepard looked down to see her breast out. She quickly brought it back in. She scoped a handful of cum, and gave it to Kasumi.

"Here's your DNA happy?"


End file.
